Ma Story
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Cerita masa lalu pertemuan antara Sakura Haruno si Mahasiswa baru dan Uchiha Sasuke, senior paling populer. /SasuSaku/DLDR!


**Ma Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Haruno Sakura merengut kesal ketika menatap calon suaminya yang sedang sibuk di sebelahnya. Dia meneguk milkshake miliknya sebelum kembali memasang raut masam. Sasuke melirik calon istrinya itu sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pura-pura tidak tahu adalah jalan terbaik.

Sakura merasa kesal bukan tanpa alasan. Sasuke baru saja pulang dari korea karena tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai CEO Uchiha corp. Selama sebulan dirinya ditinggal di apartemen mereka dan kesepian. Sasuke hanya memiliki waktu setelah jam dua belas malam. Tentu saja dirinya sudah terlelap seperti kerbau saat itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus bisa menerima semua itu. Karena dia sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke diangkat menjadi CEO, pria itu langsung membelikannya apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Semua yang diinginkan Sakura langsung diberikannya tanpa panjang lebar lagi. Betapa beruntungnya Sakura.

Dan ketika Sasuke kembali dari Korea, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dirinya langsung mengajak kekasihnya jalan-jalan. Dia meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Sasuke karena meninggalkannya selama sebulan tanpa kabar. Menyebalkan sekali.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka mengelilingi mall. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke mengangkatnya dan mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia memiliki meeting penting hari ini. Tidak bisa ditunda ataupun di batalkan.

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengundang koleganya ke sebuah restauran china di mall dan memulai meeting mereka. Sakura yang sudah membayangkan hal-hal indah yang bisa mereka lakukan hari ini langsung sirna. Dia kesal karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih fokus pada meetingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita membangun rumah sakit disana, Sasuke?" Neji yang sedang memegang bolpoint bertanya.

"Karena tempat itu strategis, dekat dengan stasiun, sekolahan dan juga hotel." Sasuke menjawab dengan lancar.

Cukup sudah! Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja. Dia akan membuat Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dirinya saja. Lihat saja nanti!

"Sepertinya Sakura-chan marah," ucap Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Paling dia hanya ke toilet." Sasuke menimpali.

Neji memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dasar gila kerja."

.

.

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin. Melihat wajahnya membuatnya teringat pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Bertemu dengan pangeran angkuh nan menyebalkan yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

.

" _ **Baiklah! Ini adalah sambutan dari ketua BEM Hidden Leaf University!" Kiba berteriak dengan lantang. "Uchiha Sasuke-san, silahkan naik ke panggung."**_

 _ **Konan memberi aba-aba dari belakang. Dia menyilangkan tangannya.**_

" _ **Apa? Ketua BEM kita tidak bisa datang? Sepertinya ketua kita memiliki kesibukan lain, jadi kita lanjut ke acara selanjutnya."**_

 _ **Sakura yang duduk memandang kertas yang dia bawa. Dia menatap nama ketua penanggung jawab yang menjadi ketua BEM di kampusnya. Uchiha Sasuke? Seperti apa ya wajahnya?**_

 _ **Dia adalah mahasiswi yang berada di fakultas ilmu kesehatan. Bersama dengan tujuh ratus orang lainnya, dia menjadi mahasiswa baru di sini.**_

 _ **Etto.. Sakura melongokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia masih belum banyak akrab dengan teman-teman barunya. Kakak-kakak tingkatnya juga terlihat tidak terlalu menyeramkan, malah menjurus ke tampan.**_

 _ **Setelah seharian menjalani OSPEK, Sakura merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya disini dia merasa aman, tidak ada yang namanya pembullyan dan menyenangkan. Dia menyukai kampus barunya.**_

 _ **Dia juga sudah mendapatkan lumayan banyak teman dalam sehari. Setidaknya, dia akan memulai hidup baru dan meninggalkan masa lalunya yang kelam.**_

" _ **Baiklah, ini adalah sambutan dari ketua BEM kita, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

 _ **Sakura yang duduk diantara kerumunan mahasiswi baru memandang ketua BEM mereka yang naik ke atas panggung. Hampir semua mahasiswi yang ada di sana menahan napas. Bagaimana tidak? Ketua BEM mereka tampan sekali. Dengan kulit putih, tubuh tegap dan rambut yang mengarah ke belakang.**_

 _ **Tetapi, Sakura tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak menyukai wajah tanpa ekspresi yang angkuh dan sombong itu. Mau setampan apapun orangnya, jika dia menyebalkan. Jangankan mendekat, melirik saja dia tidak mau.**_

 _ **Setidaknya, dia menyukai kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Yahiko. Dia orang yang humoris, ramah dan menyenangkan. Dia berharap jika Yahiko masih jomblo.**_

 _ **Dan setelah berpatah-patah kata muncul dari mulut ketua BEM mereka. Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, karena akhirnya OSPEK yang melelahkan ini akan segera selesai.**_

" _ **Baiklah, besok kumpulkan tugas yang diberikan."**_

" _ **Hai'"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hari berikutnya adalah sidang senat yang diadakan di sebuah gedung mewah. Sakura harus datang pagi-pagi sekali karena seniornya yang dengan tanpa dosanya menyuruh para mahasiswa baru datang pagi sekali.**_

 _ **Dan ketika dirinya sampai disana, gedungnya sudah ramai. Dalam hati Sakura terheran-heran. Datang pukul berapa mereka semua?**_

 _ **Dari jauh dia bisa melihat ketua BEMnya berjalan kearahnya. Setidaknya, meskipun ketua BEMnya itu sangat sombong. Dia tidak boleh untuk tidak menyapa seniornya. Bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan hukuman dan dia tidak mau membayangkan apapun yang menyeramkan.**_

 _ **Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sakura tersenyum.**_

" _ **Selamat pagi, senpai."**_

 _ **Sakura tidak tahu, jika sapaanya itu membuat ketua BEMnya berhenti melangkah. Sejenak, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang juniornya yang terlihat berjalan menjauhinya.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Cih, Ama lama sekali." Sakura memandang ponselnya. Dia sudah mendapatkan satu orang teman yang senasib dan seperjuangan dengannya. Dia berada satu fakultas dan satu jurusan juga satu kelompok OSPEK. Setidaknya, kelompok OSPEK adalah kelompok yang paling terasa solidaritasnya. Karena mereka yang ada di dalam kelompok OSPEK itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman senior mereka.**_

 _ **Sakura memandang jamnya terus menerus. Dia sudah menjadi bahan tontonan karena sebentar lagi sidang senat akan di mulai dan dia masih berdiri di luar menunggu Ama. Seniornya banyak yang sudah menegurnya dan dia masih tetap berdiri kokoh.**_

 _ **Sebagai teman seperjuangan, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ama. Setidaknya, Ama sudah mengatakan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung bersama-sama.**_

 _ **Tetapi, bukan tanpa alasan dirinya tetap kokoh berdiri dan menentang badai yang datang. Ini semua demi bisa memandang Yahiko senpai yang sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.**_

 _ **Memandang senior yang ditaksir adalah semangat bagi Mahasiswa baru untuk melawan kekejaman para seniornya. Hidup senpai!**_

" _ **Kenapa belum masuk?"**_

 _ **Baru saja Sakura terisi batrainya, tiba-tiba batrai tubuhnya sudah habis. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang di depannya berdiri ketua BEMnya. Ketuanya itu bertanya, tetapi tidak menolehkan kepalanya dan hanya meliriknya. Hei! Kalian pikir junior itu patung?**_

" _ **Aku sedang menunggu temanku, senpai. Karena kami kan senasib sepenanggungan." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelasnya dengan mudah dan santai.**_

" _ **Hn, bagus. Tingkatkan."**_

 _ **Sudah? Hanya begitu? Sakura merasakan dirinya tersambar petir. Setelah dia menjawab, hanya begitu tanggapannya dan ketua BEMnya langsung pergi begitu saja.**_

 _ **Begitu melihat Ama, Sakura langsung menariknya masuk. Huh.. moodnya langsung berubah buruk.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang dan memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pink yang diikat. Dia bersyukur gadis itu masuk di akhir karena mendapatkan kursi yang berada di bagian belakang, tidak jauh darinya.**_

 _ **Dia memperhatikan setiap detail yang dilakukan gadis itu. Caranya tersenyum, caranya tertawa dan caranya berbicara. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.**_

" _ **Shion." Sasuke memanggil gadis berambut pirang yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. "Mau kemana?"**_

" _ **Mengambil absen mahasiswa baru."**_

" _ **Ambil dari sana." Sasuke menunjuk deretan tempat duduk Sakura. Kebetulan Sakura ada di pinggir dan kursi di sampingnya kosong. Kesempatan.**_

" _ **Bukankah harus dari depan?" Shion memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.**_

" _ **Ambil saja dari sana dan jangan banyak protes."**_

 _ **Shion menanggukan kepalanya dengan patuh, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa protes?**_

" _ **Aku ingin kamu bertanya pada gadis berambut pink itu, apakah dia dari jurusan ilmu kesehatan atau bukan."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shion bukannya tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Jadi, pemuda dingin itu akhirnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Dan dia adalah gadis berambut pink bermata bulat?**_

 _ **Berjalan mendekat, Shion bisa melihat gadis berambut pink itu asyik bercengkarama dengan temannya.**_

" _ **Silahkan diisi, absennya."**_

 _ **Sakura menerima kertas yang diberikan seniornya dan mengisinya. Setelah itu, dia memberikan pada teman yang ada di sampingnya.**_

 _ **Shion mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Dia bisa memandang gadis itu dari dekat dan tidak terlalu buruk.**_

" _ **Ambil Diploma?" tanya Shion. "Dari Fakultas Ilmu Kesehatan?"**_

 _ **Sakura tidak berfikir apapun. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan malah balik bertanya padanya.**_

 _ **Gadis yang unik.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kenapa memandanginya terus menerus?" Naruto yang baru kembali dari tugasnya duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dia adalah seksi dokumentasi, hal itu memudahkannya untuk mencari kohai yang imut untuk di pacari.**_

 _ **Tugasnya hanya memotret dan berjalan berkeliling. Sudah tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga, dia bisa mendapatkan pemandangan menyegarkan dari adik-adik tingkatnya.**_

" _ **Siapa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Jangan bilang aku tidak tahu, Sasuke." Naruto mengotak-atik kameranya. "Gadis berambut pink yang diikat itu kan?"**_

 _ **Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dia mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada pidato yang sedang dibacakan.**_

" _ **Sebelahnya kosong, aku akan kesana."**_

 _ **Mata onyxnya mengikuti gerakan Naruto dalam diam. Sahabatnya itu hanya duduk di sebelah Sakura dan sibuk memotret gadis berambut indigo yang berada tidak jauh dari Sakura.**_

 _ **Mendenguskan wajahnya, Sasuke sudah hafal dengan sikap Naruto itu. Dia menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau montok.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura mendesah panjang ketika dengan susah payah membawa semua barang-barangnya. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dan banyak sekali tugas yang harus dia bawa. Semua peralatan kesehatan yang dibutuhkan.**_

 _ **Karena fokus pada barang bawaannya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku, senpai!" Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani melihat.**_

" _ **Tidak apa-apa, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"**_

 _ **Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya langsung bersemu merah ketika melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Senyuman itu. Apakah dia Yahiko senpai? Kenapa senyumannya begitu menawan.**_

" _ **Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."**_

 _ **Menahan degub jantung ternyata lebih susah. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan karena melihat senyum menawan milik Yahiko.**_

" _ **Baguslah. Aku harap kamu lebih hati-hati."**_

" _ **Yahiko." Sebuah suara dingin memanggil Yahiko. "Kembali ke posmu."**_

" _ **Iya, ketua."**_

 _ **Sakura memandang kepergian Yahiko dengan pandangan tidak rela. Tidak! Ini semua gara-gara ketua BEM yang menyebalkan itu.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku, senpai." Sakura membungkukan badannya dan segera pergi. Dia tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan dari seniornya.**_

 _ **Sasuke memandang kepergian Sakura dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku almamaternya dan terus memandang hingga gadis itu hilang di balik pintu.**_

" _ **Bagaimana bisa tubuh mungilmu itu membawa semua barangmu itu?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura memandang Yahiko yang sedang menerangkan. Sudah tampan, menyenangkan dan baik hati. Benar-benar idaman wanita. Dia berharap jika seniornya itu setidaknya masih jomblo.**_

" _ **Semoga saja, aku bisa jadian dengannya."**_

 _ **Gadis bermata emerald itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan garang. Dia merasa terganggu karena bisikan sesat dari teman di sampingnya.**_

" _ **Yugao!"**_

 _ **Yugao tertawa renyah dan menopangkan dagunya.**_

" _ **Habisnya, kamu terlihat berkonsentrasi sekali memandanginya."**_

" _ **Setiap gadis, pasti tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, Yugao." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali memandangi Yahiko.**_

" _ **Dasar."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Baiklah, tuliskan pada kertas yang kosong tentang diri kalian. Disana sudah tertulis, 'Inilah saya' lalu isi bagaimana diri kalian sebenarnya.**_

 _ **Sakura memandang kertas dihadapannya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dosen Psikologi yang memberi seminar bagi mahasiswa baru. Mengambil bolpointnya, Sakura mulai mengisi kertas yang dibagikan.**_

 _ **Bagaimana mendiskripsikan dirinya, ya? Sakura terlihat berfikir sebelum melanjutkan menulis.**_

" _ **Waktu habis." sang Dosen tersenyum. "Baiklah. Cukup sekian pertemuan ini, selanjutnya kalian akan berkeliling kampus."**_

 _ **Para mahasiswa baru berteriak. Mereka sudah menantikan untuk mengeliling kampus mereka.**_

" _ **Tetapi, kalian harus menempelkan apa yang kalian tulis itu di depan dada."**_

 _ **Sakura memandang horor kertas yang dipegangnya. Haruskah dia menempelkan kertas memalukan ini di depan dadanya dan berkeliling kampusnya? Dia pasti terlihat bodoh.**_

 _ **Jangan sampai Yahiko senpai melihatnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura berjalan dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Bagaimana mungkin dia berjalan mengelilingi kampus dengan kertas memalukan yang dia tulis di bagian dadanya. Dia mengutuki orang yang memberi ide nista ini.**_

 _ **Dengan langkah gontai, dia mengikuti rombongannya mengeliling kampus. Rasanya dia seperti bebek bodoh sekarang.**_

 _ **Dari kejauhan, Sakura bisa melihat Yahiko senpai sedang duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sial! Mau dikemanakan wajahnya jika Yahiko senpai melihatnya.**_

" _ **Ama!" Sakura memanggil temannya. Dia sengaja mengajak ngobrol Ama agar Yahiko senpai tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Mungkin Yahiko senpai akan melihat rambutnya, tetapi siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?**_

 _ **Sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Ama, tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak sesuatu. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang cukup keras hingga membuatnya terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.**_

" _ **Awh.." Sakura memegang kepalanya. Saat mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.**_

" _ **Hn."**_

" _ **Ma-maafkan aku, senpai." Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Aku tidak tahu jika senpai berdiri disitu."**_

 _ **Sasuke menghiraukan permintaan maaf Sakura yang sudah menabraknya. Dia memfokuskan matanya pada kertas yang ada di dada Sakura.**_

 _ **Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambilnya dan meneliti isi kertas tersebut. Sakura ingin mencegah, tetapi itu percuma baginya. Sekarang, yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah ketua BEM. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, dia tidak mungkin melawan seniornya.**_

 _ **Sakura menerima kembali kertas memalukan miliknya. Emeraldnya memandang ketua BEMnya dengan pandangan bingung. Seniornya itu membacanya dan berlalu begitu saja. Memangnya sangat aneh?**_

 _ **Gadis bermata emerald itu tidak tahu, jika Sasuke berjalan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.**_

' _ **Inilah saya seseorang yang berharap akan datangnya pangeran berkuda putih.'**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.**_

" _ **Pangeran berkuda putih, ya?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan memandang jadwal yang dia tempel di kamarnya. Akhirnya, OSPEK yang membuat tubuhnya remuk itu hilang sudah. Selama seminggu dia mengalami tekanan batin karena itu.**_

 _ **Semua yang menjadi kesialan bagi mereka, mahasiswa Baru. Adalah sebuah kesenangan bagi senior-senior mereka. Menyebalkan.**_

 _ **Mengetuk-ngetukan bolpointnya, Sakura tersenyum. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk kuliah dan bertemu dengan Yahiko senpai.**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Semuanya berjalan normal. Tadinya dia pikir, ketika mahasiswa baru masuk ke dalam kampus sepertinya, paling tidak ada satu dua orang senior yang usil atau menggodanya. Nyatanya ini tidak.**_

 _ **Senior-senior di kampusnya tidak seperti seniornya saat OSPEK kemarin. Benar-benar membuatnya harus berdoa dalam hati terus menerus agar tidak mendapatkan sial.**_

" _ **Ohayou!"**_

 _ **Sakura tersenyum ketika Yugao menyapanya. Yugao adalah gadis yang menyenangkan tetapi berada di fakultas yang berbeda. Dia ada di fakultas Ilmu Kesehatan sedangkan Yugao ada di fakultas Ekonomi.**_

" _ **Ohayou, Yugao-chan."**_

" _ **Semangat sekali." Yugao memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda. "Ingin bertemu dengan Yahiko senpai, ya?"**_

 _ **Sakura tersenyum lebar.**_

" _ **Tahu saja."**_

 _ **Wajah Yugao menjadi berubah. Sakura memandang wajah temannya dengan pandangan bingung. Memangnya ada apa?**_

" _ **Yugao, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.**_

" _ **Sebenarnya.. lupakan saja. Aku harus masuk kelas, daa."**_

" _ **Dia itu kenapa?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebagai mahasiswi baru yang mendapatkan mata kuliah yang ketat, Sakura mendesah lelah. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan melihat ada notifikasi yang masuk. Kebanyakan adalah Ino yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan.**_

 _ **Apakah Ino tidak tahu? Jika dia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidur karena banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk?**_

 _ **Sakura berjalan keluar kelas. Ternyata ada Yahiko senpai di luar kelasnya, kesempatan bagus untuk menyapa.**_

" _ **Selamat siang, Yahiko senpai." Sakura tersenyum.**_

" _ **Ah- selamat siang juga."**_

 _ **Suara itu.. merdu sekali. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagianya. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Yugao dan menceritakan semuanya.**_

" _ **Yugao!" Sakura memeluk temannya itu. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yahiko senpai."**_

 _ **Yugao yang sedang meminum susu kotaknya terdiam, tidak menanggapi. Dia membuang susu kotaknya sebelum memandang Sakura. Dan yang dipandangi hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya.**_

" _ **Ada apa, Yugao?"**_

" _ **Kamu hanya mengagumi, atau jatuh cinta pada Yahiko senpai?"**_

 _ **Sakura terdiam. Pertanyaan Yugao sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Mengagumi atau jatuh cinta? Mana sebenarnya yang mewakili perasaannya?**_

" _ **Sepertinya mengagumi." Sakura berucap dengan ragu-ragu.**_

" _ **Baguslah jika hanya mengagumi," ucap Yugao. "Aku mendengar dari kakak tingkat kita, jika Yahiko senpai sudah memiliki kekasih."**_

" _ **A-apa?"**_

" _ **Akan aku tunjukan media sosial miliknya."**_

 _ **Sakura menerima ponsel milik Yugao dan memandang media sosial milik Yahiko senpai. Memang benar, kebanyakan foto-foto yang di upload di media sosial adalah foto Yahiko senpai dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang cantik. Dia tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, tetapi itu cukup membuat dadanya terasa sesak.**_

" _ **Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yugao.**_

" _ **Um.." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."**_

 _ **Kami-sama.. hatinya sangat sakit sekarang.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah gaun ketat berwarna hitam tanpa lengan. Gaun yang mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang ideal. Dia memiliki kelebihan di bagian dada dan pantatnya yang montok dan menggemaskan.

Dulunya, badannya tidak seindah ini. Badannya lebar dan dia harus bersusah payah menurunkan berat badannya. Dia jadi teringat, dengan perkataan yang didengarnya di toilet. Saat dirinya menjadi mahasiswa.

.

 _ **Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah karena dia mengalami banyak sekali praktikum yang menguras otaknya. Dia harus ke toilet ketika menyadari dia belum ke toilet hingga malam menjelang.**_

 _ **Banyak orang yang berkumpul di kampus. Kebanyakan memilih nongkrong dari pada berada di apartemen sendirian. Memasuki toilet, Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin.**_

 _ **Jelek.**_

 _ **Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang bulat dan badan yang sedikit gemuk, pantas saja jika tidak ada yang mau dengannya. Pantas saja jika mantan pacarnya dulu, berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya.**_

 _ **Air matanya mengalir, namun Sakura segera mengusapnya. Tidak. Dia adalah wanita yang kuat dan tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus berusaha untuk melawan semuanya.**_

 _ **Melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet, Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Dia segera mencari kontak sahabatnya.**_

" _ **Moshi-moshi, Ino. Aku butuh bantuanmu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sakura! Larimu kurang cepat!"**_

 _ **Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Ini adalah hari ke berapa, dia lupa. Setelah dia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, Sakura mulai mengubah pola hidupnya. Dia melakukan diet ketat dan meminta sahabatnya, Ino untuk membantunya diet.**_

 _ **Dengan senang hati Ino membantunya. Setiap hari mereka berolahraga, Ino mulai mengatur pola makannya dan berat badannya mulai terlihat berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.**_

" _ **Ino, aku lelah." Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Ino, ada kedai ramen disitu. Aku mau mampir!"**_

 _ **Ino menepuk dahinya. Inilah godaan terbesar sahabatnya. Maka dengan langkah geram, Ino menarik baju sahabatnya agar menyelesaikan olah raga mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semua mata mahasiswa tidak berkedip memandang seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam kampusnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan kulit putih susu, rambut pink sepunggung yang bagian kirinya diselipkan di belakang telinganya.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura berhasil menurunkan berat badannya. Dia bagaikan bidadari hari ini.**_

" _ **Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?"**_

" _ **Kenapa dia jadi cantik sekali?"**_

 _ **Sakura berjalan dengan senyumannya menuju kelasnya. Dia sangat percaya diri saat ini.**_

 _ **Sasuke yang berjalan sembari membaca bukunya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan otaknya yang jenius segera mencerna apa yang terjadi.**_

" _ **Sakura?"**_

 _ **Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Rasanya jantungnya seperti berhenti, dia kehilangan udara ketika melihat Sakura. Sejak kapan juniornya menjadi sangat cantik seperti ini?**_

" _ **Oh, Sasuke senpai."**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Mata bulat Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.**_

" _ **Sasuke senpai?"**_

" _ **Hn." Lamunan Sasuke buyar. "Apakah kamu benar Haruno Sakura? Kemana lemak di tubuhmu?"**_

 _ **Sakura tertawa.**_

" _ **Aku membuangnya." Angin yang bertiup mengibarkan rambut milik Sakura. Membuatnya semakin cantik terlihat cantik.**_

 _ **Sasuke bahkan tidak berkedip. Dengan seluruh lemak yang menutupi tubuh Sakura saja, dia masih bisa melihat kecantikan dalam diri Sakura. Dan ketika Sakura berubah, gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura benar-benar percaya diri dengan kondisi dirinya. Banyak mata yang memandang kearahnya. Mungkin, dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya, Yahiko senpai akan melihatnya.**_

 _ **Dia tidak berharap Yahiko senpai menjadi miliknya. Dia hanya ingin dilihat dan di hargai saja.**_

 _ **Tetapi, mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit? Terutama saat dia melihat foto-foto Yahiko senpai dengan kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Memandang dirinya di cermin toilet, Sakura menarik napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat oleh kata-kata Ino.**_

' _ **Untuk apa kamu berubah? Untuknya? Percuma, Sakura. Jika dia menyukaimu, dia pasti akan melihatmu apa adanya. Bukan karena kamu kurus atau cantik, tetapi dia menyukaimu apa adanya."**_

 _ **Sakura membiarkan rambutnya tertiup angin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet, jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Sudah banyak mata kuliah yang berakhir.**_

 _ **Satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.**_

 _ **Untuk apa dia berubah?**_

 _ **Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiaannya. Semuanya terasa sangat cepat, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah jatuh tersungkur.**_

" _ **Awh!"**_

 _ **Lututnya berdarah. Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia akan menyebrang jalan dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor melintas dengan cepat dan menyerempetnya.**_

 _ **Dia jatuh terjungkal dengan celana bagian lututnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.**_

" _ **Sakura?!"**_

 _ **Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya.**_

" _ **Apa yang terjadi?"**_

" _ **Tadi ada motor yang lewat, lalu-"**_

" _ **Kita ke UKS."**_

 _ **Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia belum menyelesaikan ceritanya dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung membawanya ke UKS. Dia masih mencoba mencerna semuanya.**_

 _ **Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di ranjang UKS dengan pelan. Dia meneliti luka di lutut Sakura sebelum menuju kotak P3K dan mengambil beberapa obat-obatan.**_

 _ **Dengan telaten, Sasuke membersihkan luka Sakura dengan alkohol. Sakura sesekali meringis ketika kakinya terasa sakit.**_

" _ **Sudah selesai."**_

 _ **Sakura memandang lututnya. Sudah di perban dengan rapi oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka jika seniornya itu sangat baik.**_

" _ **Terima kasih, senpai."**_

 _ **Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.**_

" _ **Aku antarkan kamu pulang."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung C yang ada di kampusnya. Dia sudah janjian dengan Yugao untuk makan siang. Setelah dia menceritakan tentang semuanya, Yugao langsung membrondongnya di telepon dan ingin mendengar ceritanya langsung dari mulutnya.**_

 _ **Tangannya menyentuh bagian kepalanya. Tangan ketua BEM yang mengusap kepalanya kemarin masih segar dalam ingatannya. Dan entah mengapa, dia tidak menolak sentuhan yang diberikan ketua BEMnya.**_

" _ **Waktu tinggal lima belas menit lagi."**_

 _ **Sakura memandang kelas Yugao yang sedang mengadakan post test. Bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu.**_

 _ **Ketua BEMnya!**_

" _ **Oh, kamu."**_

 _ **Sakura menjadi gelagapan ketika pemuda bermata tajam itu menghampirinya. Dia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, apalagi seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu memandangnya.**_

" _ **Mau apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.**_

" _ **Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Tapi, dia sepertinya masih sibuk. Mungkin aku akan menunggunya."**_

" _ **Hn."**_

 _ **Menarik napas panjang, Sakura masih memandang Yugao yang terlihat serius mengerjakan semua post testnya. Menunggu beberapa lama mungkin tidak masalah.**_

" _ **Mau menunggu sampai kapan?"**_

 _ **Lagi-lagi suara itu.**_

" _ **Lebih baik kamu makan di kantin saja, katakan pada temanmu untuk menyusulmu nanti."**_

" _ **Ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya."**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas.**_

" _ **Karin, jaga baik-baik mereka."**_

 _ **Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu menatap Sasuke yang keluar kelas dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apalagi dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang mengikuti pemuda itu.**_

" _ **Lebih baik kamu makan dulu saja."**_

" _ **Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."**_

" _ **Makan itu penting, lebih baik kamu makan dulu saja."**_

" _ **Apa yang senpai lakukan disana?" tanya Sakura. Mungkin, lebih baik dia mengobrol dengan senpainya dari pada berdiri di depan kelas seperti seonggok kacang. Dia juga mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang ini.**_

" _ **Aku asisten disen untuk mata kuliah Kimia Analisis." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.**_

" _ **Oh."**_

" _ **Kamu berasal dari Tokyo?"**_

 _ **Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum menjawab.**_

" _ **Iya. Aku berasal dari sekolah favorit disini," jawab Sakura. "Kalau senpai?"**_

" _ **Aku berasal dari Akita."**_

 _ **Sakura membulatkan matanya. Jauh.**_

" _ **Berarti, disini tinggal bersama orang tua?"**_

 _ **Sakura mengutuki dirinya. Sejak kapan dirinya jadi ingin tahu seperti ini?**_

" _ **Hn, aku tinggal di apartemen."**_

 _ **Membulatkan mulutnya, Sakura menggumam dalam hati. Sudah tampan, gagah, tajir pula. Pantas saja banyak yang mengejar-ngejar ketua BEMnya itu.**_

" _ **Sasuke-kun, ayo kita makan."**_

 _ **Sakura sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.**_

" _ **Hn, aku kesana dulu."**_

 _ **Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Yugao menghampirinya dengan pandangan garang.**_

" _ **Sakura, kamu berhutang banyak cerita padaku."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Dia yang mengajakku berbicara, Yugao."**_

 _ **Yugao menyibakan rambutnya dan menopangkan dagunya. Dia memandang sahabatnya yang sedang meminum jus strawberrynya.**_

" _ **Aku ingin sekali dekat dengannya, tapi dia itu susah di dekati. Apalagi dengan Karin senpai yang selalu nempel di sampingnya."**_

" _ **Karin senpai itu yang mana?"**_

" _ **Sakura!" Yugao merasakan perempatan di siku-siku dahinya. "Karin senpai itu yang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Dia selalu nempel di samping Sasuke senpai."**_

 _ **Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Dia meneguk jusnya sebelum menanggapi.**_

" _ **Pacarnya mungkin."**_

 _ **Menghela napas panjang, Yugao menyandarkan punggungnya.**_

" _ **Aku tidak percaya jika Karin senpai adalah pacarnya. Lagi pula, Karin senpai itu judes sekali."**_

 _ **Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan curhatan Yugao yang membuat kepalanya sakit.**_

" _ **Aku mau ambil makanan lagi." Sakura berlalu tanpa dosa.**_

" _ **Oi, Sakura! Kau mau makan lagi?!" tanya Yugao. "Kau baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk kedua ramenmu!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura berjalan gontai keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah lesu. Ini semua gara-gara Yugao. Dia akan membunuhnya setelah bertemu dengan si rambut ungu itu.**_

 _ **Gara-gara Yugao terlalu lama ngoceh di kantin, dia jadi terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapatkan hukuman dari asisten dosen yang sedang mengajar.**_

 _ **Sakura benar-benar akan membunuh Yugao karena menempatkannya dalam posisi yang sulit seperti ini. Jika hukumannya membuat makalah atau apa, dia masih tidak masalah.**_

 _ **Tapi, jika hukumannya harus berfoto dengan ketua BEMnya, itu baru luar biasa.**_

 _ **Dari apa yang dia tahu, ketua BEMnya itu termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang yang sibuk. Sulit untuk ditemui. Jadi, rasanya akan sulit untuk meminta foto ketua BEM yang sibuk dan suka menghilang.**_

 _ **Menarik napas panjang, otaknya berfikir keras. Dia harus mencari cara untuk bisa mendapatkan foto dari ketua BEMnya.**_

" _ **Hn, jadi seperti itu."**_

 _ **Mendengar nada khas milik seseorang. Membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat rambut pantat ayam sedang berjalan bersama dengan gadis berambut merah. Demi Kami-sama, ini kesempatan untuknya.**_

" _ **Sasuke senpai!"**_

 _ **Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang berjalan menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke bisa melihat juniornya yang berlari ke arahnya.**_

" _ **Ada apa?"**_

" _ **Ano.. apa aku boleh minta fotomu?" tanya Sakura. "Aku terlambat masuk kelas yang diajar oleh Neji senpai. Dia memberiku hukuman untuk berfoto denganmu."**_

 _ **Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu ini pasti ide salah satu sahabatnya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika dirinya tidak suka di foto. Jadi, sahabat-sahabatnya itu menjadikan hukuman bagi murid yang terlambat untuk mencarinya dan berfoto dengannya.**_

 _ **Jadi, sekarang yang jadi korbannya Haruno Sakura, ya?**_

" _ **Baiklah."**_

 _ **Sakura tidak tahu jika hukuman yang dikiranya sulit ini akan menjadi mudah. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan meminta salah satu mahasiswi yang lewat untuk memfotokannya dan senpainya.**_

" _ **Sekali lagi, senpai." Sakura tersenyum. "Kali ini selfie ya."**_

 _ **Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mau berapa kali pun, dia tidak keberatan jika harus berfoto dengan Sakura Haruno.**_

" _ **Baiklah."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura mendesah lega ketika berhasil mendapatkan foto dari seniornya. Sekarang dia terbebas dari hukuman yang diberikan oleh senpainya.**_

 _ **Lagi pula, hukuman macam apa yang menyuruh juniornya berfoto. Aneh sekali.**_

" _ **Karin senpai, ada apa?"**_

 _ **Sakura terdiam. Dia sedang di dalam toilet dan bisa mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Dia seperti pernah mendengarnya, tetapi dia lupa ada dimana.**_

 _ **Firasatnya mengatakan agar dia tetap diam di dalam toilet sampai Karin senpai pergi. Dia ingat, jika seniornya itu tidak suka melihatnya bersama dengan Sasuke senpai.**_

 _ **Apalagi dengan adanya rumor yang mengatakan jika mereka berdua berpacaran.**_

" _ **Apa kamu tahu yang namanya, Haruno Sakura."**_

" _ **Aku pernah mendengarnya."**_

" _ **Awasi dia, Shion. Dia berbahaya untuk hubunganku dan Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **Sakura terdiam. Jadi, mereka mencoba untuk mengawasinya. Dia tidak takut menghadapi mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jadi, begini yang harus di lakukan untuk keselamatan dalam bekerja."**_

 _ **Sasuke melewati sebuah kelas. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang sedang menerangkan tentang Anatomi Fisiologi. Gadis itu dengan lancar menerangkan semua materi.**_

 _ **Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Di matanya gadis itu sangat mengagumkan sekarang. Apalagi dengan gayanya yang natural saat sedang menerangkan mata kuliah itu.**_

 _ **Dia memiliki sebuah ide.**_

 _ **oOo**_

" _ **Aku akan memperkenalkan anggota BEM kita yang baru." Sasuke yang saat itu sedang memimpin rapat memandang seluruh anggota yang hadir. "Aku sudah melakukan seleksi untuknya dan dia adalah orang yang berbakat."**_

 _ **Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Apapun yang dikatakan ketuanya adalah mutlak, mereka bahkan tidak bisa membantahnya.**_

" _ **Masuklah, Haruno Sakura."**_

 _ **Mata Karin dan Shion membulat dengan sempurna ketika sosok yang mereka benci masuk. Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan anggun. Semua mata tertuju pada Haruno Sakura.**_

" _ **Hai semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura."**_

 _ **Beberapa mata memandang ketuanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Siapapun yang dipilih ketuanya, berarti itulah yang terbaik.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Dia tiba-tiba saja diseret kemari dan diperkenalkan sebagai anggota BEM tanpa adanya persetujuan darinya. Dan sekarang, dia menjadi kambing congek di sudut ruangan.**_

 _ **Jadi, begini ya BEM itu. Sakura memandang sekeliling ruangan. Kemudian emeraldnya tertuju pada Shion dan Karin yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Bukannya takut, Sakura malah semakin mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.**_

 _ **Dia tidak pernah takut terhadap kakak kelas semacam Karin atau pun Shion.**_

 _ **Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Semuanya tidak akan mudah mulai dari sekarang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Lepaskan aku!"**_

 _ **Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Karin yang menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar diikuti oleh Shion. Semua anggota BEM yang berada di dalam ruangan memandang mereka dengan pandangan keheranan.**_

" _ **Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.**_

" _ **Berani sekali mahasiswi baru ini menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!" Karin menatap tajam Sakura.**_

 _ **Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali menampar kedua gadis yang membawa Sakura dengan kasar seperti itu. Tetapi sesuatu dalam hatinya melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Rasa penasaran mulai mendominasi hatinya.**_

 _ **Dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura padanya.**_

" _ **Benarkah kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.**_

 _ **Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya terkejut. Tadinya dia kira senpainya itu akan membelanya, karena itu dia tidak merasa takut sema sekali. Tetapi semua perkiraannya meleset. Senpainya itu bukannya membelanya, malah ikut menginterogasinya.**_

" _ **Jawab!" Shion membentak Sakura.**_

 _ **Apa yang harus dia jawab? Sakura menggigit bibirnya.**_

" _ **Tidak." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Aku tidak menyukainya barang sedikit pun."**_

 _ **Sasuke merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sakit. Jadi, gadis itu masih menyukai Yahiko meskipun dia berusaha ada disisinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?**_

 _ **oOo**_

" _ **Pesta menyambut mahasiswa baru?"**_

" _ **Konsepnya sederhana. Kita akan mengundang mahasiswa baru fakultas ilmu kesehatan dan kita akan menyambut mereka dengan kemeriahan. Apalagi, kita bisa mempromosikan BEM kepada mereka."**_

 _ **Sakura menarik napas panjang. Hari ini selama rapat berlangsung, dia banyak menghela napas. Dia merasa hari-harinya hancur semenjak dia bertemu dengan seniornya yang menyebalkan itu.**_

 _ **Matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan onyx milik senpainya. Dan dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh di mata senpainya itu.**_

 _ **Kenapa dia merasa, jika ketua BEMnya itu terlihat menjauhinya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Whoah! Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk penampilan dari talent band milik kita!"**_

 _ **Sakura memandang teman-temannya yang berdiri di barisan mahasiswa baru. Dia ingin sekali bergabung disana bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi, dia adalah panitia sekarang, jadi dia tidak bisa seenak jidatnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya.**_

" _ **Sakura." Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Membuat dirinya menolehkan kepalanya.**_

" _ **Yahiko senpai?"**_

" _ **Kamu tidak dengar? Kita berkumpul di depan panggung."**_

 _ **Lagu yang dimainkan membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar jelas suara Yahiko senpai. Tetapi, dia mengikuti langkah senpainya untuk berdiri bersama panitia yang lain dan mahasiswa baru yang asik berkerumun di depan panggung.**_

' _ **Aku jatuh cinta, kepada dirinya.**_

 _ **Sungguh-sungguh cinta, oh apa adanya.**_

 _ **Tak pernah ku ragu, namun tetap selalu menunggu,**_

 _ **Sungguh aku..**_

 _ **Jatuh cinta kepadanya.'**_

 _ **Sakura diam tidak berkutik ketika lagu dinyanyikan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan dia seperti kesulitan bernapas.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya dengan lembut. Mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura bisa melihat ketua BEMnya berdiri di sampingnya dan merangkul bahunya dengan lembut.**_

 _ **Kenapa.. kenapa dia merasa nyaman ketika ketuanya itu merangkulnya? Kenapa dia hanya diam ketika senpainya menyentuhnya?**_

" _ **Sasuke-kun!"**_

 _ **Rangkulan yang diberikan Sasuke terlepas. Sakura bisa melihat Karin menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh darinya.**_

 _ **Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hatinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Terima kasih, Gaara-kun."**_

" _ **Hn, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."**_

 _ **Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kampusnya. Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang duduk dengan wajah tidak suka.**_

 _ **Mengangkat bahunya, Sakura segera menuju kelasnya. Hari ini jadwalnya penuh. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sakura."**_

 _ **Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Shion berdiri di hadapannya. Mengangkat alisnya, Sakura menatap curiga pada seniornya ini.**_

" _ **Ada apa, senpai?"**_

" _ **Antarkan berkas ini ke apartemen Sasuke senpai." Shion menyerahkan sebuah amplop.**_

" _ **Apartemen Sasuke senpai?"**_

 _ **Sakura terheran-heran dengan perintah yang diberikan Shion. Bukankah dia seharusnya menjadi bahaya yang harus diawasi? Mengapa kini dirinya yang jadi di suruh mengantarkan amplop ini? Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.**_

" _ **Kamu keberatan?" tanya Shion.**_

" _ **Tidak senpai, tentu saja."**_

 _ **Mengambil amplop yang diberikan oleh seniornya. Sakura segera keluar dari ruang rapat. Setelah mengantarkan amplop ini, dia bisa segera pulang dan beristirahat.**_

 _ **Apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke ternyata apartemen mewah dan bukan sembarang orang yang bisa tinggal disana. Sakura baru tahu jika senpainya itu adalah orang yang cukup kaya.**_

 _ **Dalam hati dia berfikir. Pantas saja jika Karin senpai begitu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke senpai. Selain tampan dan pintar, ternyata seniornya itu juga termasuk jajaran orang kaya.**_

 _ **Berbekal dengan nomor apartemen yang diberikan oleh seniornya. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartemen yang di maksud. Dengan gaya cuek miliknya, Sakura menekan bel yang ada di pintu.**_

" _ **Ada apa?"**_

 _ **Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika seseorang membukakan pintu. Karin senpai muncul dengan tank top dan celana dalam yang membalut tubuhnya.**_

" _ **Oh, aku pikir siapa." Karin memandangnya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Ada apa?"**_

" _ **Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan berkas untuk Sasuke senpai." Sakura menyerahkan amplop kepada Karin.**_

" _ **Oh, tidak mau masuk dulu? Aku bisa bangunkan Sasuke-kun, dia kelelahan karena pertarungan ranjang kami."**_

" _ **Tidak usah." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Permisi senpai."**_

 _ **Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan memandang Sakura yang pergi menjauh. Dia akan segera menghubungi Shion dan mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.**_

" _ **Karin, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan pakaian itu?"**_

 _ **Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian tidur miliknya.**_

" _ **Sasuke-kun!" Karin bergelayut manja di lengannya.**_

" _ **Lepaskan, Karin!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin. "Lebih baik gunakan pakaianmu."**_

 _ **Karin tidak peduli dengan penolakan yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan seorang pengganggu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Terima kasih, Gaara-kun."**_

 _ **Sakura tersenyum ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah mengantarkannya sampai ke kampus. Pemuda yang di panggil Gaara itu mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.**_

 _ **Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kelas melihat keduanya. Onyxnya bahkan hingga menyipit untuk memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya benar atau tidak.**_

 _ **Dan ketika Sakura melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menyapanya. Dia mulai merasa gelisah di dalam hatinya. Dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia membaca pesan dari ibunya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil.**_

' _ **Jangan lupa pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa. Setidaknya memintalah pada Dewa agar kamu memiliki seorang pacar.'**_

 _ **Ibunya beberapa hari ini selalu mengomelinya tentang seorang pacar yang mengisi hari-harinya. Dia sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen saja ibunya masih saja mengomelinya, apalagi jika dia tinggal di kediamannya?**_

 _ **Jadi sepulang dari kuliahnya, Sasuke menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke kuil. Mungkin saja, dia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya disana.**_

 _ **Dan ketika dirinya sampai di kuil. Matanya terbelalak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura menepukan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia meminta segala yang dia inginkan kepada Kami-sama.**_

 _ **Dan saat membuka matanya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sesak dalam dadanya. Masih hangat dalam ingatannya bagaimana Karin senpai membukakan pintu apartemen seniornya. Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.**_

 _ **Padahal, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai seniornya itu. Jadi, kenapa dadanya harus terasa sesak?**_

" _ **Hn, sedang berdoa?"**_

 _ **Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia ingin buka suara, tetapi seseorang di sampingnya sudah berdoa terlebih dahulu.**_

" _ **Apa yang senpai lakukan disini?"**_

 _ **Sasuke yang sedang berdoa menolehkan kepalanya.**_

" _ **Aku sedang berdoa, bukankah kuil tempat untuk berdoa?"**_

 _ **Sakura merasa dirinya bodoh ketika bertanya seperti itu kepada seniornya.**_

" _ **Kalau begitu aku harus segera pulang." Sakura tersenyum seadanya dan membalikan badannya.**_

" _ **Atap kampus jam 12 siang."**_

" _ **Maaf?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya.**_

" _ **Atap kampus jam 12 siang, jangan terlambat." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.**_

" _ **Maaf, tapi aku ada kelas besok." Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan Sasuke.**_

 _ **Dan Sasuke tahu, jika Sakura sedang berbohong.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini sudah lima belas menit dari jam 12 siang. Sasuke sudah mulai habis kesabarannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak datang. Sialan!**_

 _ **Apakah gadis itu tidak tahu jika dia tidak suka menunggu?**_

 _ **Berjalan dengan gusar, dia menendang pintu atap sebelum menuruni tangga. Di tangannya sudah terdapat ponselnya.**_

" _ **Dobe, cari keberadaan Haruno Sakura sekarang juga!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kau lucu sekali, Gaara-kun."**_

 _ **Sakura tertawa ketika pemuda di hadapannya melontarkan lelucon yang tidak lucu. Karena tidak lucu dan diucapkan dengan tanpa ekspresi itulah yang membuat lelucon garing itu menjadi sangat lucu di mata Sakura.**_

" _ **Jadi Sakura, bagaimana dengan-"**_

" _ **Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"**_

 _ **Gaara terkejut ketika seorang pemuda menarik tangan Sakura disertai umpatan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Sakura memandang pemuda yang menarik tangannya hingga membuatnya berdiri.**_

" _ **Jadi, kelasmu pindah ke kantin?" tanya Sasuke.**_

" _ **Itu bukan urusanmu, Senpai." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.**_

" _ **Ikut aku."**_

 _ **Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa dan menghiraukan protes yang dilayangkan gadis itu padanya. Mau Sakura memprotes seperti apapun, dia tidak akan mendengarkannya.**_

 _ **Membenturkan Sakura ke dinding, Sasuke mengunci semua pergerakan Sakura.**_

" _ **Apa yang senpai lakukan?!" tanya Sakura.**_

" _ **Kenapa kamu tidak datang ke atap tadi?"**_

 _ **Sakura menjadi ciut ketika tatapan menyeramkan muncul di wajah Sasuke. Tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasinya dan membuatnya takut.**_

" _ **Senpai, kau menyeramkan."**_

" _ **Kalau begitu, katakan alasanmu kenapa tidak datang ke atap untuk menemuiku!"**_

" _ **Untuk apa? Aku juga memiliki hak untuk tidak datang."**_

" _ **Dan memilih bersama dengan panda merah itu?" Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu."**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

 _ **Bagi Sakura, apa yang dikatakan oleh seniornya itu seperti sebuah lelucon di siang hari. Lelucon yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.**_

" _ **Jangan bercanda, senpai." Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Kau bahkan sudah memiliki Karin senpai."**_

" _ **Karin?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Bukankah saat di apartemen itu kalian sehabis berhubungan intim? Setelah itu kau mengatakan suka padaku? Apa itu tidak salah?"**_

 _ **Otak Sasuke mencoba mencernanya, dan barulah Sasuke menyadarinya.**_

" _ **Sialan! Karin menipumu!" Sasuke menggertakan giginya. "Karin sialan!"**_

" _ **Aku tidak akan mudah percaya seperti itu, Sasuke senpai." Sakura tersenyum mengejek.**_

" _ **Aku akan membunuh Karin."**_

 _ **Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika seniornya meninggalkannya. Tetapi, kemudian dia menjadi panik ketika mengetahui apa kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan seniornya.**_

" _ **Sasuke senpai! Tunggu aku!" Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang meninggalkannya. "Sasuke senpai, kau tidak akan benar-benar membunuh Karin senpai, bukan?"**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya.**_

 _ **Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Jika benar apa yang ada di pikirannya terjadi, bisa-bisa perang dunia ninja akan terjadi. Itu tidak boleh dibiarkan.**_

" _ **Sasuke senpai!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke hingga menghadap kearahnya.**_

 _ **Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Bukan karena Sakura yang menarik tangannya, tetapi bibir yang mendarat tepat di bibirnya.**_

 _ **Sakura berhasil menghentikan Sasuke dengan ciuman maut miliknya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan keesokan harinya, Sakura menyesal telah mencium seniornya. Karena dengan ciumannya, Sasuke menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya milik pangeran egois itu semata.**_

 _ **oOo**_

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Memandang wajahnya di cermin, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet.

Meski Sasuke menyebalkan, tetapi dia mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Sakura. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika kekasihnya itu mengenakan pakaian yang membuat mata pria melotot. Terlebih lagi Neji dan Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Bagaimana bajunya, Sasuke-kun? Bagus kan?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Dobe, berikan jaketmu!" Sasuke mengambil jaket Naruto dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Rapatnya sampai disini dulu. Ayo Sakura."

.

Sakura hanya diam ketika Sasuke mengomelinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka. Sakura tidak peduli, sekarang yang terpenting Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di apartemennya, Sasuke langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura mendesahkan nama kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, rasanya sudah sebulan aku menahannya."

Meski Sakura harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk memuaskan kekasihnya. Tetapi, setidaknya kini perhatian Sasuke hanya untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Cerita ini diilhami kisah nyata Saku sewaktu OSPEK kemarin :3 ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu khayalan yang entah muncul dari mana.. wkwkwkwk.. ini gara-gara ada senior Saku yang keliatan ganteng banget.. (padahal menurut komentar orang-orang dia biasa aja) tapi tetep aja di mata Saku dia ganteng banget..**

 **Apalagi dia anggota Mapala di kampus Saku. Keliatan jantan banget waktu bawa bendera buat promosiin ekstrakulikulernya.. :3 dan entah kenapa kalo ngomongin itu orang, Saku bisa tereak-tereak kayak orang gila :3**

 **Gara-gara itu juga, Saku jadi kurus *gaadayangnanya* *plaaakk***

 **Daaaaannnn.. terbentuklah cerita nista bin ajaib ini :3**

 **Semoga Reader suka!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
